dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Seer
Details *'Title:' 대풍수 / Dae-poong-soo *'Genre:' Historical, political, action, romance *'Episodes:' 35 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Oct-10 to 2013-Feb-07 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Great Seer OST Synopsis The story set in the late Goryeo Dynasty in which a group of Feng Shui advisors to the government authorities help the hero Lee Sung Gye become the first king of the Joseon Dynasty. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Ji Sung as Ji Sang **Lee David as young Ji Sang **Choi Ro Woon as child Ji Sang *Song Chang Ui as Lee Jung Geun **No Young Hak as young Jung Geun *Ji Jin Hee as Lee Sung Gye *Kim So Yun as Hae In **Son Na Eun as young Hae In *Lee Yoon Ji as Ban Ya **Park Min Ji as young Ban Ya ;Extended Cast *Jo Min Ki as Lee In Im *Oh Hyun Kyung as Soo Ryun Gae *Lee Seung Yun as Young Ji **Lee Jin as young Young Ji Joseon Founder Party *Lee Young Bum as Yoon Hyo Myung *Choi Jae Woong as Mok Dong Ryoon *Ahn Kil Kang as Daesa Moo Hak (monk) *Kim Goo Taek as Lee Ji Ran *Do Ki Suk as Woo Ya Sook *Baek Seung Hyun as Jung Do Jun *Kang Kyung Hun as Bong Choon *Yoon Joo Hee as Lady Kang *Oh Hee Joon as Lee Bang Gwa *Choi Tae Joon as Lee Bang Won *Kim Tae Hee as Dan Wi *Jung Dong Kyu as Han Choong *Sul Yoo Jin (설유진) as Han Choong's servant *Park Min Jung as Gisaeng House owner Goryeo Party *Ryu Tae Joon as King Gong Min *Bae Min Hee as Daejang Princess Noh Gook *Kim Chung as Queen Dowager Myung Duk *Lee Min Ho as King Woo **Jung Joon Won as child King Woo *Kim Byung Choon as King Gong Yang *Lee Moon Shik as Hong Jong Dae *Jo Han Chul as Moo Young *Lee Won Jae as Noh Young Soo *Cha Hyun Woo as Won Hae *Son Byung Ho as Choi Young *Yoo Ha Joon as Shin Don *Lee Yoo Sung (이유성) as Hong Ryoon *Park Joon Hyuk as Jung Mong Joo Others *Lee Do Yup as Lee Kang Dal *Kim Min Hyuk (김민혁) as Won Gae *Kim Da Hyun as Sung Bok **Joo Min Soo as young Sung Bok *Moon Hee Kyung as Dae Moo Ryeo *Ryu Sun Young (류선영) as Gisaeng *Han Geu Rim as Gisaeng *Jung Soo In as Gisaeng Lady *Hong Yi Joo (홍이주) as Wol Hyang *Lee Yong Jin (이용진) as Lee Ga Noh *Jo Hwa Young (조화영) as Yoo Sun *Chun Bo Geun as Patron saint *Kim Ik Tae as vice for Dynasty Ming *Kim Bum Suk (김범석) as royal escort warrior *Lee Suk Joon as Jo Min Soo *Ban Min Jung as Lady Park *Jin Sun Kyu as Lee Han Baek *Lee Seung Ki *Lee Hyun Bae *Gong Jae Won *Woo Sang Wook *Jun Jin Seo *Lee Do Yun *Park Chan *Ri Min *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Young Sub *'Producer:' Lee Dong Hoon, Kyung Min Suk (경민석), Lee Young Joon *'Director:' Lee Yong Suk *'Assistant Director:' Park Sun Ho (박선호), Song Min Sun (송민선) *'Screenwriter:' Lee Soo Yun (이수연), Nam Sun Nyun (남선년), Park Sang Hee (박상희) Recognitions *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Drama Special, Actress (Lee Jin) Episode Ratings See The Great Seer/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Historical